


Movie Night

by kaemiuwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, IruMatsu, Kaemiu, Movie Night, No Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaemiuwu/pseuds/kaemiuwu
Summary: A short story where Kaede and Miu are just cuddling while watching a movie.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Movie Night

Miu played with her hair, looking somewhat nervous as she watched the big screen in front of her and her date, Kaede Akamatsu. They were watching some cheesy romance movie Kaede had begged her to see which Miu couldn’t have said no to. “This is way more sucky than I thought it would’ve been..” Kaede whispered loudly, though that didn’t really bother Miu because she wasn’t too interested in the movie anyway.. And it was cute. 

“This was a horrible choice, Bakamatsu.” Miu rolled her eyes with a smile, now looking over at Kaede who had just laughed and continued paying attention to the movie. She was so beautiful, even in the dimly lit room. Miu hadn’t even noticed how long she had been staring until Kaede turned around with a confused look on her face, tilting her head.  **_Ohymgodnshes socute_ ** Miu was panicking in her head- she had no idea how to tell her new girlfriend she couldn’t stop looking at her because she was THAT pretty… 

“I-I- it’s nothing… You’re just so pretty so I-” Miu couldn’t help but stammer, she was a flustered disaster. 

Kaede’s face became red, though it wasn’t too obvious because they were in a dark theatre. “You’re so sweet.” She said with a soft smile, which made Miu’s heart melt. She felt so sappy and in love she was going to scream- even if that interrupted the shitty movie they were watching. A few minutes passed by after that until Kaede got too tired to watch the movie. It was literally putting her to sleep. Kaede wrapped her arm around Miu’s, letting herself lean onto the other girl’s shoulder. Miu just blushed, looking down at the other girl with the softest smile she had maybe ever made. She would’ve put her arm around the other girl but with Kaede clinging onto it and leaning on her she couldn’t really move. She didn’t mind though, she loved being close to Kaede. She wanted to stay like that forever- even if it meant having to watch such a horrible movie. 

  
  



End file.
